1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gearmotor having an electric motor to alternately provide the motorized drive control of two operations.
2. Discussion of the Background
The side doors of motor vehicles have various mechanisms, for example a window crank or a lock, which are driven by an electric booster. This tendency to electrically drive mechanical devices aims to eliminate effort to operate these mechanisms.
This electric driving for various operations naturally requires a motorization for each of the desired operations. Thus, electric motorization for the raising the lowering of the side windows of a vehicle has already been proposed.